The Stream Beside The Forest
by Cavaliercake
Summary: ForestClan and StreamClan have lived peacefully for many moons. One dim night, that all changed; StarClan had given the medicine cats a rather disturbing prophecy. The two clans have formed together to make a brand new clan: HopeClan.
1. Allegiance: Before 'The Prophecy'

**Allegiance**

 **ForestClan**

 **Leader:** Brackenstar - golden-brown long-haired tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Swiftwater - white tom with black patches and amber eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Littlefern - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Riverpaw

 **Warriors:**

Whitebird - white senior warrior she-cat with green eyes

Rowancloud - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Dawnfur - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rockfur - blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Copperpelt - dark brown tabby senior warrior tom with blue eyes

Cloudclaw - light grey tom with a white muzzle, one white paw and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Curlpaw

Leopardheart - dappled, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Sunpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Curlpaw - pale-ginger tom with a curly pelt and amber eyes

Sunpaw - bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Riverpaw - light grey tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Frostwing - long-haired silver tabby with blue eyes

Goldenbriar - dappled golden she-cat with green eyes, and the oldest nursery queen (mother to Patchkit: black tom with white patches and amber eyes and Petalkit: black she-kit with a white dash on her chest and green eyes)

 **Elders:**

Longclaw - dark-grey shaggy tom with long front claws and amber eyes, the oldest cat in ForestClan

 **StreamClan**

 **Leader:** Honeystar - cream she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Snowflower - long-furred white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Hollypaw

 **Medicine cat:** Frecklepelt - light grey tom with faint-darker spots and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Mothberry - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Splashfur - tortoiseshell tom with white patches and green eyes

Adderheart - dark ginger tabby with blue eyes

Acornclaw - light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Bramblefrost - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Spidernose - black senior warrior tom with brown eyes  
Apprentice, Stormpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Stormpaw - dark grey tom with darker spots and blue eyes

Hollypaw - dark grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Foxpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Sorrelkit: tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes, Tawnykit: golden-brown tabby she-kit with green eyes and Thornkit: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

 **Elders:**

Daisyskip - cream she-cat with green eyes

Dustcloud - light brown tom with amber eyes, the oldest cat in StreamClan

 **Cats outside clans**

Primrose - calico loner she-cat with green eyes

Dandelion- light grey tabby loner she-cat with blue eyes

Mistyfur - dark grey rogue she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ForestClan


	2. Prologue: The Prophecy

The medicine cats were on their way to the moonstone. Glistening moonlight made the dim forest come to life. Owl hoots could be heard in the distance, breaking the long silence.

"We've been waiting for you." a translucent tom meowed.

"Greetings, Badgerpelt." Littlefern replied calmly.

"Who's that?" a small light-grey tom whispered to his mentor.

"That's Otterclaw, Riverpaw. He was the StreamClan medicine cat many moons before you were born." the tabby she-cat warmly meowed.

"I see you now have an apprentice, Littlefern. I can already vision him as an excellent medicine cat." Otterclaw mentioned. Riverpaw smiled at the grey StarClan tom.

"Oh, yes. He's doing great already, despite only becoming an apprentice a half-a-moon ago." the ForestClan medicine cat explained. "His mother was from StreamClan, and I believe his father was a rogue from twoleg place. His mother died during his kitting. Honeystar fostered him, but her kits were 3 moons older. She quickly ran out of milk and had to return to her leader duties, so young Riverkit had no other choice but to come to ForestClan." Littlefern continued. "Cloudclaw and Frostwing were great foster-parents to this little one, and his adoptive-brother Curlkit taught him the ways of ForestClan. Frostwing even stayed in the nursery for an extra 3 moons.

"I remember being in StreamClan well. I bet my real mother would be so proud of me!" the tiny grey tom pleaded.

"I'm sure she is. Remember, up in StarClan, she's watching you." Frecklepelt, the elderly StreamClan medicine cat, purred. Riverpaw gasped with joy at the spotted tom's words.

"I think Riverpaw's ready for his first prophecy." Otterclaw announced. "Near the forest and by the stream, a barking battle will redeem. Single-pawed, you will be no more. But together, you are more powerful than rogues." The medicine cats went silent for many moments. The StarClan cat then faded.

"How odd..." Frecklepelt complained.

"We can work this out." the tiny apprentice added.

"Well, us medicine cats alone are great, even if we say so ourselves." she chuckled. "But our mentors and apprentices make us twice as powerful..." Mothberry finished. The others nodded in agreement.

"Everyone takes gatherings as such a big deal. Maybe because both clans are together, and there's more people..." Frecklepelt mumbled. Mothberry swung her head up.

"That's it! Us as clans must form together for this battle Otterclaw was talking about. There is hope and faith." the StreamClan she-cat ordered.

"You're a smart thinker, Mothberry." Riverpaw complimented her. "This might work..."

"Thank you, young one." Mothberry smiled. "There is hope and faith." Littlefern stared at the she-cat with her soft, emerald gaze.

"HopeClan. I like it." she added to Mothberry's words.

"We'll go back to our camps now, and tell our leaders at sunrise." Frecklepelt meowed.


End file.
